1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to practice devices that are used to help people train for the sport of soccer. More particularly, the present invention relates to practice devices that contain multiple stations so that different skills can be practiced at each of the stations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soccer is perhaps the most popular sport in the world. The sport is played by millions of people worldwide and is particularly popular among school aged children. Given the wide popularity of soccer, it will be understood that the prior art record is replete with training aids and devices that are intended to assist a person in developing the skills needed to play soccer well.
To play soccer well, a player must develop a variety of different skills. Among those skills are the abilities to kick the soccer ball accurately, pass the soccer ball accurately, control the soccer ball while running and striking the soccer ball with your head. In the prior art, practice devices tend to be dedicated to developing single skills. For example, many prior art practice devices utilize obstacle courses through which a player must learn to kick the soccer ball. Such training devices help a player develop good foot control of a soccer ball. Other prior art training devices include obstructions that are placed in front of a soccer goal. The obstructions help a player develop accurate shooting skills.
Soccer coaches are responsible for teaching players all of the skills needed to play soccer competitively. However, soccer coaches often do not have the finances or facilities to purchase all the different pieces of training equipment needed to properly train their players. This is especially true for community child's soccer programs where there is very little financing available and the coaches are commonly volunteering parents of the players.
A need therefore exists for a soccer training system that is low cost, light weight, easily transported and capable of training players in multiple different skills. Such a training system eliminates the need for multiple different pieces of training equipment and provides quality training facilities to every level of player. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.